


孤獨鳥

by yyl9739



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyl9739/pseuds/yyl9739
Summary: 畫家薩列里的一段故事。不連貫、不快樂、不重要。





	1. Departure

**Author's Note:**

> 首章劇情全為約二薩，慎入。

輕緲凝透的藍自他掌間淌落。他試探地收攏指梢，意圖抓留住不斷變幻的柔煙，卻只是加速微光流逝的節奏。他看著涼冷的色彩於地面上方縈繞，循他而生的霧海淹沒他的腳踝。他垂首盯視緩慢流漂的深藍色，隨著氣流而脈動，那是在沉寒裡的生的痕跡。他的指尖為藍交纏侵蝕，自我與形體也逐漸消融在浮動冷彩之中。  
「久仰大名，薩列里大師。」  
恭維的話語彷彿某種開關，於是在薩列里旋身時，便已披上同樣虛假而謙遜的姿態。薩列里朝地上望去，潔白的石英地磚反照同樣刺眼的白熾燈光。與他搭話的男人裝模作樣地觀察牆上的畫作，發出十足刻意的驚嘆。  
「從前就聽說您是加斯曼大師的得意門生，果然名不虛傳。您的作品真是精采，頗有您導師的風範。」  
薩列里聞言，抬眼檢視起眼前穿著體面的男人，僵硬的臉部肌肉撐起無見真誠而十足敷衍的笑靨。那是張在他記憶裡，絲毫沒有半分印象的面容。薩列里扯起嘴角，掛起淡薄而冷漠的微笑。  
「我怎能和老師相比，是您不嫌棄拙作而已。」  
薩列里微微欠身，並向後退去半步，以禮貌而疏離的態度隔絕對方客套的熱情。男人原想藉此再與畫家攀談，卻因薩列里意料之外的沉默與目光逼得困窘，臉上虛偽的笑意更顯尷尬，只得匆匆丟下祝賀的語句後逃之夭夭。薩列里佇留在原地，撤下嘴角上牽強的笑，偏首看向一旁出於自己畫筆之下的掛幅，明麗柔和的色彩相融，細膩的筆觸勾勒出和諧有序的線條，織就恬適而令人喜悅的畫面。薩列里緩緩巡視展場內，其他亦由他所做的畫作，一貫多彩雅致的風格，像是從前在加斯曼的畫室裡，立於一旁的他，聽著年長的畫家向他徐徐道來的種種。  
安東尼奧．薩列里，加斯曼的學生，傑出且與其師一脈相承。他看著自己的作品裡，滿是如父師長的痕跡。他的筆承載加斯曼的期望，以及他的名聲與讚譽。  
「在想什麼？」  
薩列里回神，約瑟夫不知何時已站至他身側，環著手臂，細察掛於前方的畫作。約瑟夫將視線移至薩列里身上，以同樣敏銳的目光審視薩列里漠然的神情。  
「他說了什麼？」  
薩列里對上約瑟夫無加批判的視線，一陣子後又望回牆上的畫。他看著自己的作品，輕輕吐出語句。  
「他說，我的畫像加斯曼。」  
約瑟夫沉默了一會，再次看回薩列里的畫作，客觀淡漠地評論。「他是你的老師，安東尼奧。」  
他聽見薩列里苦笑。  
「是啊，我的老師。雜誌、畫評、其他藝術家，甚至你的藝廊簡介裡，有關我的評價全是加斯曼。加斯曼的學生、後繼者，安東尼奧．薩列里。」  
薩列里看向約瑟夫，熟悉的哀戚在眼底流轉，語調裡滿是酸澀。「我的作品、我的成就，全是老師的附屬品。除卻加斯曼以外，安東尼奧．薩列里是誰？」  
「我是誰。」  
薩列里在顫抖的尾音裡闔下雙眼，將濕潤的熱淌扣押在瞼下。「我是誰？」  
約瑟夫無所回覆，他朝薩列里靠攏，伸手將對方圈進懷中。薩列里將頭首倚在他肩上，微弱的顛動顯得脆弱。約瑟夫埋首於薩列里頸間廝磨，在他耳畔輕柔言道。「我無法告訴你，你得自己找到答案。在那之前，你是安東尼奧．薩列里，加斯曼的學生與傳人。那是你的負累，也是你的榮耀。」  
懷中的身軀倏地僵下，隨後是愈趨劇烈的顫抖和啜泣。周遭向兩人投來探究的眼神，於是約瑟夫將薩列里更擁緊了些。「你會獲得自己的地位，但是現在，你註定會和加斯曼之名相連。」約瑟夫輕撫上畫家後背，同時掩上眼簾，倚臥在環繞愛人的孤冷中。

仰起的頭首似求生的掙扎，薩列里大張著口，如溺者試圖吞進氧氣，卻只嗆入更多的黑水。薩列里緊揪柔軟的床單，一波波情慾使他游移在昏厥與清醒之間，似夢似醒，又猶如踩踏徘徊在死生交界。身下又一次猛力的撞擊將黏膩的呻吟擠出，上下滾動的喉結再無法壓抑高亢的甜叫，自脊髓上湧的快感將薩列里的思維癱瘓，於是麻痺的肉體自願受人掌控。  
約瑟夫灼熱的呼吸傾在他光裸的背部，同樣急促的喘息和沙啞低音揭示對方同樣沉浸在性事的歡愉。一貫強勢的作風使薩列里本能地順服，黏爛的交媾與獸性構建神智的木然，將自我捨棄而交由他人主控，熟悉得令薩列里蜷縮依戀其中。  
藍黑的煙因情事沸騰，在薩列里將掌向前張握時纏上，分不清寒涼的觸感是水霧或膚上的涔汗，而於約瑟夫熱燙的手心覆上時蒸散。約瑟夫以低沉的嗓音呼喚他的名，具現的麻癢在薩列里耳蝸騷動。  
「安東尼奧。」  
約瑟夫咬上薩列里頸處，將情愛宣示深植入腠理，那必然會留下清晰可見的齒痕，吮吸的力道猛烈亦將留下愛紋。像是栓上項圈的犬獸，又像受人標記的物品，薩列里闔眼，在物化的安然中避藏，此刻尊嚴毫無意義，他樂於臣降作約瑟夫掌玩的所有物。  
不斷累加的快意彷彿失真，高潮時的窒息感如真正的死亡，意識拋棄的身軀癱爛如泥，身後一聲飽含慾念的吼鳴，麻木的下體注入一股黏稠，包裹溶入他同樣濕黏的體腔。約瑟夫還向他說著什麼，但耳中轟隆的噪響將薩列里隔絕在意境以外，他盯望床側為罩簾籠起的窗框，再尋不著腦裡的砰訇與漫淌的藍。

薩列里在疲倦的早晨裡清醒，痠痛霸據身體各處，卻無黏膩的不適。每次性事後，在薩列里體力不支而昏睡時，約瑟夫總會細心為他清理，膚表記憶溫熱水流的脈動，以及在他身上熟稔巡走的雙掌和體溫。那是約瑟夫的溫柔，將他的一切全盤收納與主導，專屬予薩列里的愛情。  
令薩列里沉淪眷戀，壓迫窒息的愛情。  
薩列里無聲從床榻溜下，約瑟夫仍熟睡著，未有被驚擾的徵兆。倦怠感揮之不去，混沌的思維令畫家敏纖的性情強烈不適，薩列里拖沓著沉重的腳步往廚房踱去，他需要咖啡因驅散夜晚餘留的雜亂。  
咖啡機轟隆作響，輾磨後的豆粒在熱水滲浸後散發醇厚香氣，薩列里望著玻璃壺中逐漸注滿的黑褐色液體發愣，抬起鈍愚的臂膀向一旁的杯架摸去，卻為尖脆的破響所驚醒。薩列里朝旁看去，他細心照料的盆植摔落在地，翠鮮的枝莖從中截斷，一點深綠的汁水濺染在土屑與玻片之間。薩列里記得他親手將植栽置入剔透的透明容器，謹慎將培土均勻覆上，每天看察葉片的生長，在陽光下舒張茁壯。  
薩列里跪低，將破碎的盆植一點點拾起，沾染土塵的玻璃片不再清澈，折裂的植被亦不再鮮活，他撫過濕潤的斷面，微腥的草汁有些黏膩。薩列里將淪為廢棄物的殘餘擲入垃圾桶中，闔上頂蓋時將一縷明光隨盆植棄去，清理後的地面再無凌亂的痕跡，一盆摔碎的植物彷彿從未存在。  
薩列里在水流下搓沖雙手，卻如何也無法將指縫間沾染的嗅腥洗去，水柱被押上的開關截斷時才驚覺約瑟夫已站至他身旁。僅隨意套上單薄襯衣的約瑟夫抬手，抹去他臉上的濕澤，薩列里這才發現自己早已淚流滿面。  
「我吵醒你了。」薩列里匆匆以衣袖擦去淚痕，向後方退去時為約瑟夫制止。約瑟夫將薩列里按進懷裡，屬於人的體溫與氣息令人安心，薩列里卻掙扎起來。「哭吧。」約瑟夫對薩列里孱弱的反抗無加理會，更加堅定將人扣在懷中。  
一種違和的憤怒突地爆出，佔據薩列里理智與身體，猛力將約瑟夫推離後跌坐在地，雙手緊環蜷縮的膝頭，用力甚鉅的指尖抓掐入臂肉。出匣的狂亂化作熱燙的淚液，自腺體奔流而出，極力壓抑的怒火焚燒為劇烈的顫抖和嗚咽。「不要過來！」哀求而痛苦的喝斥止住約瑟夫趨近的步伐，薩列里將臉埋入臂間，碩大的水珠從視野中向下墜落。  
薩列里在恍惚間聽聞遠去的跫音，迷失的時間感裡只剩強烈的絕望與委屈，腳步聲又一次逡回，柔軟的布料輕柔覆蓋上發顫的身軀，他在掩蔽下哭得更為激烈。「我先去公司，你好好冷靜一下。」約瑟夫輕輕道了句，柔和的語調裡毫無慍怒的跡象，接者便踩著穩健的步伐離去。  
沉重的大門閉扣發出鏗碰的聲響，薩列里扯下身上的薄毯，在空寂的室內放聲痛哭。

顏料在調色盤上混和，漸變出明暗濃淡的交融，筆刷蘸染上精準的用量，在畫布上如雲般流淌描繪。約瑟夫極愛觀看薩列里作畫，畫家專注在賦予色彩質變的恬和靜美得不容侵擾，他在薩列里放下調色盤時，才緩緩向畫家靠攏。約瑟夫在薩列里身後停下，越過肩梢審視畫布，一貫細緻的筆觸下摻雜隱約的不安定，約瑟夫將手輕放上薩列里肩頭，不同於早晨的情境，薩列里沒有逃避與掙扎。  
「你不生氣嗎？」薩列里平靜地問道，垂下的眼神仍望著畫作上泛澤的色料。約瑟夫向前傾下，在薩列里耳邊輕語。「那不是什麼大事，為什麼我要生氣？」  
薩列里偏首，在眼睫相接的距離下探入約瑟夫眼底，湛藍裡除了純粹的坦然外別無其他。絕望再度附上肢骸、滲入血脈，沉重得心跳亦顯得無力。薩列里別開視線，悲慟在胸中鼓譟。  
「你總是這樣。不管我做了什麼，你總是選擇包容。」薩列里悄聲說道，「那麼就告訴我，約瑟夫。我是誰？」薩列里再度望回約瑟夫的眼裡帶淚。「我到底是誰？」  
約瑟夫沒有回答，只是在薩列里頰側蹭上輕吻，溫熱的水滴流過相貼的膚間。「我累了。」薩列里蹙眉，更多的淚從眼角滑落，「已經夠了，結束吧。」  
沉默瀰漫在空中，許久後約瑟夫才低啞地回覆，「如果那是你想要的。」約瑟夫仍圈擁在薩列里肩處，埋首抵在頸脖凹陷處，「讓你委屈了，抱歉。」然而薩列里卻哭得更加猛烈。  
「對不起。」  
「沒關係的，安東尼奧。」  
「對不起。」  
「別哭了，我原諒你。」  
「對不起。」  
「我還是愛你，安東尼奧。」  
「對不起。」  
「對不起。」  
對不起。


	2. Stream and the steam

大門以後是雜亂的景象。或開或闔的紙箱裡裝載屬於薩列里的私人物品，他只帶走必須的部分，而將絕大多數留予約瑟夫處置，除了數幅畫作外，再無其他與他的過往有關。薩列里環顧陌生的居室，一切歸零僅剩茫然。  
嶄新的空間彷彿無人踏足的荒地，薩列里謹慎地跨越地上攤放的雜物，毫無頭緒在其中蕩遊。他走進布置作畫室的房內，滿室凌亂的畫具是他在異域裡唯一熟悉的存在，架上的帆布承載未完的圖樣，時刻停存在他的崩潰與約瑟夫的暖懷，標本一般死僵的實在。薩列里在畫前凝視，最終仍將畫布從木架上取下。時間持續向前，逝者只能在歷史裡褪色，遭人遺忘，薩列里想自己再不會提筆將它完成。  
薩列里回頭向門處走去，卻望見頁緣磨耗毛邊的素描本靜躺在倚牆的矮桌上，紙頁摩擦的古實觸感令他懷念。薩列里朝矮桌靠去，翻開封面的手猶疑不定。黑灰淺白的鉛痕紀錄他筆下的蹤跡，一點一滴累加為作畫的養分，薩列里隨手翻過數頁，加斯曼的身影從記憶底浮現。  
「藝術家的視野與常人不同，」年長和藹的畫家對尚欠歷練的薩列里說道，又在畫布上添加一列明黃。「我們看重事物的本質，觸動靈魂的感知，以自我的語言重組再現，於是藝術成為你與世界的通道。人們從畫裡看見藝術家的內在，而你選擇讓人窺探的方式。」  
「有些人用藝術作為宣洩暴力的管道，挫敗、冷漠、衝突，那是一種強而有力的呼籲，人總是被危險與狂亂吸引。但我想記錄世間的善與美。」加斯曼將畫筆擱下，略為停頓後再度言道。「他們批評我的作品太過天真諂媚，一味頌揚美麗的事物，卻忽略現實生活的苦難。或許有人認為我的畫是為討好或騙取名聲，卻不知我從來只為實踐我的初衷。」  
加斯曼看向他的學生，溫煦的暖陽融在長者層疊的皺紋中。「因為那是我所看見的世界。既然生活裡已有太多苦痛，那藝術就該成為希望之火。人因各種苦衷漂泊不定，冀求安適的避風港卻是共同的期望。」加斯曼重新望回色彩和麗的畫幅，伸手以拇指輕輕蹭摩繃得緊實的邊框。「人活著總得有希望，藝術是我尋到的寄託。在作畫時我感到純粹的寧靜與快樂，我希望這種溫柔能被人記憶。這是我的堅持，我一直以來的信念。」  
「那麼你呢，安東尼奧？」  
薩列里撫過紙上的墨跡，碳粉沾染他的指間，線條邊緣也暈得更為模糊。「我也曾經以為能延續老師的理念，」薩列里盯看冊上一朵麗花的速寫，「卻發現那些都只是我妄圖虛構的美好。」薩列里拾起桌面的鉛筆，在盛開的花影旁劃塗，一隻枯萎蜷敗的死花自筆下垂落。薩列里厭棄地將鉛筆直摔落地，摀上雙眼卻無法阻止直湧的淚意。絕望哽塞於喉，潮潤便浸透嗚咽。  
「對不起，這才是我存在的世界。」

再醒來時已是黃昏，夕陽西曬得刺目，抬手掩蓋眼處也只是徒勞。薩列里掙扎著從倒臥的沙發上起身，因蜷縮而受到壓迫的大腿傳來陣陣痠麻與無力，薩列里一跛一跛踱至浴室，潑上臉容的冰水將思緒自混沌裡拖出。薩列里抬起頭，望向鏡中的倒影，一對紅腫的眼眶十足醒目，他細看眼前憔悴的人像，才發現他竟對自己的樣貌如此陌生。他熟悉鏡面映出的每個部份，卻在排列組合下只見一片空白，薩列里瞧不清自己的面容，試圖扯動的嘴角弧度卻將影子打得粉碎。薩列里別開視線，逃避異樣的違和啃噬體膚的麻痛。  
脹疼的眼周擠壓視野，殘存的自尊驅使薩列里將脆弱的印記掩藏。薩列里從浴室快速步出，直奔向了無生息的廚房，從冰箱空蕩的冷凍庫中挖出數塊冰屑，仰首將手裡的冰碎覆壓瞼上。極端的冰寒凍結茫然的痛楚，灼燒刺疼纖弱的瞼膜。冷涼的悲戚從薩列里手中融落，漬滿他的指間、溢出他的眼盛，流劃過飽受煎熬的面容。  
沉落下地的斜陽再無蹤影，餘下的炙光揮霍瀕死的激昂，一如末日前放縱的狂歡。薩列里望向窗外的明影，城市空氣裡流淌的繁忙令他迷失在惶茫之中。  
軀體在思維停擺之際擅作主張，將薩列里帶回畫室門前。巡視四周的目光又為畫冊上凋零的敗花吸去，於是他收起畫冊，與其餘物件一同擺入袋中，放任步伐將他帶往門外的未知。他不在乎自己應去往何處，薩列里想，反正他已無所適從。

即便與入夜後的弛放曖昧格格不入，薩列里依然在恍惚間推開酒吧大門，也許是下意識對酒精的渴望，或因寂寞相引的慰留。薩列里無意參與喧鬧的人群，瑟縮於角落亦同為浮囂所庇護。藝術家的天性使他入神細察周遭繁亂的環境，薩列里取出畫本，描繪下所見百態。  
人們笑著、鬧著、喧嘩著，薩列里卻只望見一具具空無的軀殼。燦爛繽紛的光影照亮狂舞的屍身，嘈雜之下是一片死寂的精神。  
薩列里垂望自己握筆的右掌，一塊塊紫黑的斑痕向臂上蔓延，逐漸僵冷的錯感令他驚惶，使勁如擺脫穢物似甩動臂膀，眨眼間又不見不祥，毫無異狀的皮膚又回歸薩列里身上。薩列里近似哀嘆地呼氣，他知道自己的一部份正在死去，同化為鈍蠢的屍骸，與其餘亡靈齊為現實輾壓，而他已幾近放棄掙扎。  
他質疑世間是否仍有真正存活的人，生動的靈魂搏發熾熱的烈芒。他曾以為自己是其中一員，卻因時間的剉礪而淪落至隨波逐流。  
直到一道明光在此刻炸響。  
薩列里猛然抬頭，直盯向舞台上耀目的鑠金。衣容浮誇而華麗的歌者緊攢著麥克風，高亢的生命在他的聲裡綻放，白熾的舞台燈光照得他眼下的細粉閃閃發亮，而他眼底炫燦的星光才真正光彩奪目。  
薩列里看見他散發的光，灼燙得令人崇往。  
歌手環視的眼神一一掃過暗夜裡的每一雙眼，目光交接時直錐入薩列里心中。歌手很快移開視線，薩列里卻脫不開那瞥予他的震撼。他揣筆的手似受牽引飛快繪下歌手的姿影，企圖捕捉一抔盛放的星塵。  
時間在意識迷惑下驟逝，舞台暗下後回復空寂，薩列里緩緩自飄然裡甦醒。他下望方才所繪，略顯雜亂的線條束約光影的流變，飽漲的熱情在人像裡湧現。薩列里重操微顫的手，循胸中澎湃的鼓潮再現夢的軌跡，他竟意圖以凡人庸才描摩神的榮光。失落的譴責與救贖的指引並存，過載的激情聚作執手的偶線，天命責他在痛苦中奉獻。  
「嘿，請我喝一杯?」  
擅自落座的星辰中斷畫家意志的奔離，燦金色的歌手探近的距離在親暱與踰矩間游移，他盯向薩列里的眼底純粹而真摯。薩列里招來遊走在桌間的侍者，歌手毫無遲疑欽點烈酒的名號，瞅視薩列里的目光未曾轉移。薩列里欲將畫冊收起的舉動，反倒引起對方注意。  
「那個，介意讓我看看嗎？」薩列里將畫本遞與對方，歌手檢視自己的肖像時興致盎然。他又向前翻看數頁，闔起簿冊的一刻，薩列里望見頹花於角處翩落。金色的歌手將素描本還回予薩列里，順勢接過侍者送上的酒杯啜飲。薩列里靜默著觀察對方的反應，試圖從最細微處的舉動探知他的意向。歌手偏首朝薩列里微笑，「你的名字？」  
「安東尼奧．薩列里。」歌手努嘴，似是對薩列里過於平淡的反應有些失望。「你呢？」薩列里反問，並沒有得到回應。歌手以下巴朝畫冊輕點，「畫得很棒，你是畫家？」薩列里頹倦弱笑。「只是善於模仿的學舌鳥而已。」  
歌手頷首，又從杯裡飲了一口。濃厚的木桶香氣在空中飄忽不定，薩列里疑惑酒精是否為他炙燃的本源。「看得出來。」薩列里迎上對方的視線，坦然真誠如初。「你描繪著世界，卻是從他人眼裡望出。」  
過於直白的審度與評論令薩列里本能地戒備，真切入骨的同理卻激起不住的奮躍。「你把現實美化成理想，卻不曾見識自己所畫的一切。那不是你的觀點，流於表象的讚頌也只能是模仿。」  
金髮的歌手隨興聳聳肩頭，接著朝薩列里投去甜蜜燦笑。「但你是個藝術家，我們總能認出同類的氣息。你有自己對事物的解讀，我能從你的筆畫裡看出。」他逕自從薩列里手下抽去畫本，掀至畫有自己速寫的張頁。「你在我身上看見希望，你渴求著希望。」薩列里凝視歌手向他展示的圖樣，翻動的頁紙轉停於生及死的花面。  
「你卻在絕望裡掙扎。」歌手輕緩說道，將水杯更推近予薩列里。畫家壓抑不下遭揭露本質而劇急的呼息，不住顫抖的手使他差點將杯中的清水灑出。歌手在薩列里呼吸轉趨平穩，陷入任人擺布的沉默時才接續下去。  
「你在現實苟延殘喘，失序無光的殘酷，薩列里，那才是你世界的模樣。」歌手跨越生人的界線，將兩人間隔的空隙消去，抬手為薩列里拭去不斷冒出的淚液。他笑得溫和，如他在舞台上接納薩列里求援的膜拜時，在心底徒長的悲柔。  
他想，或許他能拯救一個垂死的靈魂。於是他趨近，於是他開口。  
「沃夫岡．阿瑪迪斯．莫札特，在此為您效勞。」


End file.
